This invention relates to bicycle racks or carriers for mounting on automobiles, and it particularly relates to bicycle racks or carriers for automobiles, wherein the rack, as well as the bicycle, is secured to the lid in such a way as to discourage theft.
In the last few years, there has been a great increase in the use of bicycles, particularly by adults, for leisure, as well as for practical purposes, as for use by commuters between train stations and their homes. Not only has the use of bicycles increased greatly, but more and more city parks and outlying recreational areas have set aside bicycle trails which are not open to motor vehicle transportation. In addition to these bicycle trails, which are specifically set aside for such purposes, bicycle riders often enjoy bringing their bicycles into rural areas for bicycling on a country road. Because such bicycle trails and country roads, more often than not, are at substantial distances from the bicycle rider's home, it is necessary to transport bicycles by automobile to the place where the bicycle is to be ridden. Generally speaking, it is very inconvenient or impossible to place a bicycle inside the passenger space of an automobile or inside the automobile's trunk. Many times trunks are not simply large enough to receive the bicycle and, even if the bicycle can be placed in the car, there is no room in the car for more than one or two passengers. Therefore, anyone who wishes to transport bicycles for use at substantial distances from his home needs a bicycle rack or carrier for mounting the bicycle rigidly on the exterior of the automobile.
Known bicycle racks or carriers are of various types. Some of the known types of bicycle racks mount directly to the rear bumper of the automobile and the bicycle rests on the arms which extend rearwardly therefrom. A flexible strap on the leg holds the bicycle in place so as to prevent it from being jarred off. Another type of rear bumper bicycle rack is a "well" type, wherein the wheels of the bicycle are inserted in openings or wells. In still another type of bicycle carrier, the rack is secured to the roof of the car and the bicycle is received in an upside-down position on the rack. Other types of auto mounted bicycle carriers use straps and support members for holding the bicycle to the trunk lid of an automobile, the bike being laid down horizontally on the trunk lid.
Such prior art bicycle racks are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, but all are considered to have certain disadvantages. For example, bumper mounted bicycle carriers make it difficult to obtain access to the trunk of the car. Other types, such as the trunk lid mounted type bicycle carriers, may also make it difficult to gain access to the trunk because the bike is mounted directly on top of the lid and it is difficult to raise the trunk lid sufficiently high. Still further, roof mounted bicycle carriers are considered difficult to mount on the roof and the securing of the bicycle on the rack, once mounted, is difficult. Also, no known bicycle racks use any type of locks to discourage theft. With the increase in the bicycle riding, there has also been a significant and unfortunate increase in bicycle thefts. Thus, although known bicycle racks have generally proven satisfactory, that is, for transporting bicycles, it has been a rather simple matter not only to steal the bicycle from the bicycle rack, but also to steal the bicycle, together with the rack.